


Green is the Colour

by The Mighty Oz (themightyozanne)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Arguing, Blood, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Spoilers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not inquisitor, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, slave reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyozanne/pseuds/The%20Mighty%20Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“By the void, what has gotten into you?”</p><p>“Me? You have-”</p><p>“I have been acting like I always do. I’ve been getting connections, making plans, being friendly, being MYSELF. If you didn’t want all of me then you should have thought of that before you KISSED me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is the Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely around an AU I have where Lavellan is friends with Adaar before the conclave, and Adaar becomes the Inquisitor and Lavellan becomes a party member.

Solas was livid. He was animated and flustered and he couldn’t contain himself any longer. Galaidriel floated into the room and he refused to hold his tongue. He watched her at Halamshiral. He watched the rogue flit from suitor to suitor, “playing the game”, getting too close to one lord in particular. The Inquisitor trusted Galaidriel to gather information, along with Solas and Iron Bull, and she was _flirting_.

“Have your fill of suitor’s at the ball, Lavellan?” His voice was clipped as she approached. She paused, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Excuse me?” Galaidriel said, tucking her honey colored hair behind her ear.

“Lord Equian seemed to enjoy your company. I seem to recall him boasting that he’s taking you to the countryside next week.” Solas strode past her to the desk as he talked, pouring himself a glass of water. Galaidriel turned to follow his movements, face splitting into a cynical smirk.

“Is there a problem here, Solas? I recall all of us being told to play the Game.” She said, watching him down the water and slam the cup on the table. Solas laughed a scornful laugh. In all of his years, nobody has riled him more than her.

Even in his years as Fen’harel, though he pursued few, no one woman drove him insane. She tested his limits, pushing and prodding until he couldn’t take it, as if she thought it was a joke! When he said so, not turning to meet her, she scoffed. She didn’t know what he was talking about. How could she? He never told her anything.

“You were flirting with him!” Solas shouted and whipped around to face her, his voice echoing off the walls of the rotunda. Galaidriel uncrossed her arms in a silent plea.

“I flirt with _everybody_. You knew this,” She jabbed a finger in his direction as she stepped closer, lowering her voice as she noticed movement above them. “You signed up for this.”

Solas scoffed, shaking his head. Galaidriel lowered her finger, crossing her arms again. Their poses mirrored for a moment before he dropped his arms, opening his mouth to say something before Galaidriel cut him off with a hand.

“Before you continue your one-sided screaming match, perhaps we should move this to a more private location. We seem to have an audience,” Galaidriel said at a normal volume, oozing with false calmness. She started walking to the door, not caring at this point if Solas followed. He glanced up, seeing the edge of Dorian’s shirt skirt away from the bannister. He walked after the girl with a huff.

The walk through the main hall might as well been a walk through a minefield. As Galaidriel gracefully stormed ahead, actually almost shoving a poor Orlesian noble out of the way, Solas followed. She turned into the other set of stairs and up into Vivienne’s loft. As they both passed, Vivienne eyed them from where she was sitting with a tome in her hands.

They finally ended up at the rooms above the gardens, Galaidriel opening the door to her room. Solas ducked in after her and slammed the door unintentionally, having not cooled down at all.

“By the void, what has gotten into you?” Galaidriel started, turning to face him with her arms open.

“Me? You have-”

“I have been acting like I always do. I’ve been getting connections, making plans, being friendly, being MYSELF. If you didn’t want all of me then you should have thought of that before you KISSED me!” Galaidriel shouted and stepping closer to him again, flailing her hands.

“I never meant-”

“For what? For me to actually act like the same person I was before you apparently laid claim on me? Is that what I am to you now? Can I not act myself?”

“That’s not-”

“Of course I wouldn’t want to upset my dear master with my free will!” Solas took a sharp intake of breath, nostrils flaring and Galaidriel continued. “Can I get something to drink for you, sir? Maybe an Ale? Shall I make the bed, sir? Will it be the green undergarments or the blue tonight, s-”

Galaidriel was so involved in her rant she didn’t notice Solas had closed the distance between them in a stride until he was inches from her face. He towered over her, fury on his face, caging her in.

“Stop. Interrupting. Me.” He ground out. Galaidriel’s breathing was heavy as she silenced finally. His eyes were burning, icy rage burning into her face. Galaidriel realized she had said too much, gone too far. By Andruil’s bow she wasn’t going to admit that NOW.

He had her pinned at all angles, backed between the bed and a wall. She took a step back but he followed, now her back against the wall, she reached for the vase sitting on a table as a reflex. His hand snapped out and grasped her wrist, reflexes matching her own. She gasped, his grip on her wrist almost painful as he held it up.

“If you’re so insistent on this charade you have in your head right now, I will be more than happy to oblige.” Solas said, almost in a hushed whisper. His voice, dripping with scorn, pierced her mind and body like a knife.

He brought his other hand up to her face, trying to tilt her face upwards more. She jerked away, trying to escape fruitlessly. Solas pulled her back, pushing her against the wall roughly, face held in place by his hand. Galaidriel struggled, trying desperately to wriggle out of his grasp. He pressed closely against her, leaning down close to her ear.

“You must know how mad you drive me.” Solas growled into her hair, blonde waves brushing his nose. She shivered, biting her lip to try and stop herself, but the words spilled out faster than she could contain them.

“Are you going to PUNISH me, hahren?” With a growl, his lips collided with hers. His teeth caught her lower lip sharply, almost drawing blood. Galaidriel met his aggression, catching his upper lip between her canines. She pierced the skin and Solas jerked back with a gruff noise.

Blood ran down his chin slowly, dripping onto his tunic. She shoved against him, nearly knocking him into the bed. She followed the movement, grasping his head between her hands and pouncing, crashing their lips together. Solas caught her as she jolted, holding her against his body, an arm around her waist and another under her rear.

He slammed her against the wall again, fitting his hips between her legs. Their lips melded furiously, all teeth and blood. The metallic taste of Solas’ blood forgotten as his hips rutted against hers, pushing her farther into the wall. His mouth trailed down her jaw, nipping at her skin roughly.

Galaidriel bent her legs so her feet were flat against the wall and used the leverage to push them off the wall. Solas stumbled slightly, but it was enough for Galaidriel’s feet to hit the ground. She gave another shove and the back of his knees hit the bed.

The battle for dominance raged on as she straddled his lap, leaning over him and keeping his face between her hands. He grasped her wrists, pulling them from his face as she bit his lower lip and pulled away. Solas flipped them, pinning her underneath him. He kept her wrists in a vice on either side of her head, burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent slowly.

Galaidriel struggled, trying to pull her hands from his grip and failing. Solas dragged his teeth across her pulse, feeling her life at his very lips. Her breathing hitched as he immediately found the spot that made her melt and dug his teeth in. She squirmed underneath him, biting her lip to prevent noise from escaping.

She dug her foot down on the bed and slid herself upwards, hooking her leg around his shoulder. She flipped Solas onto his back, catching him off guard. Galaidriel sat on his abdomen, leaning down and biting his earlobe, nibbling all the way up to the point before he grabbed her hips roughly and sat up abruptly.

His lips sought out her neck as she was once again straddling his lap. She ground against him, dragging her nails under his shirt and up his back. He groaned underneath her, the grip on her hips and waist tightening while he rutted against her. He could feel her wetness seeping through her trousers. He could feel the heat rolling off of her. Spots of blood from his lip now dried on her neck in small streaks.

Solas stood, holding her steady as she struggled to maintain balance when her feet hit the ground. He turned, pushing her back onto the bed face first. He made quick work of the sash keeping her pants up and pulled it roughly away. As she tried to push herself up and stand, Solas grabbed both of her wrists, looping the sash around them and tying it tightly.

Her hands were bound and she, bent over the edge of the bed and at the mercy of him, was exactly where Solas wanted her. He bent to her ear, chuckling darkly as she gasped when his hips met her rear.

“I seem to recall you asking if I was going to punish you.” He murmured, pulling her hair away from her face so she could glare at him properly.

Galaidriel stayed defiantly silent, not wanting to prod at him further. He straightened, running his hands down her side and pulling her trousers down, exposing her backside to him. Solas dug his short nails into her hips and dragged them back up her sides. The feeling made her arch instinctively, presenting her ass to him unintentionally.

A moment passed and his hands went away. Galaidriel almost stood straight when his hand came down and connected with her rear with a sharp noise. She yelped, jolting forward and burying her face in the sheets. She felt heat pool at the junction between her thighs. A deep flush rose to her cheeks, hidden from sight as her hair draped over her face.

Solas rubbed her flesh, eyeing the red welt that was slowly beginning to form with a high sense of pride. Galaidriel let out a gasping breath, turning her head to look back at him. The sting from his hand subsided slightly before his hand came down again, lower this time. She clenched her eyes closed and let out a keening whine.

Oh, he loved that sound. Every gasping breath and shuttering moan. Every bit of anger and voilence. He wanted more of it. He slapped her soft cheeks, harder and in quick succession, turning them an angry shade of deep red. His roughness pulled a broken moan from her lips. Her skin stung from the abuse, but she enjoyed it almost too much. 

Solas’ fingers found their way to her slit, dipping into the slight wetness collecting there and traveling over her clit once. She jolted back with a gasp, his fingertips working her gently despite the mood. She found her breathing becoming more difficult as Solas knelt down, pressing a kiss to the back of her exposed thigh. He bit the flesh there, leaving angry teeth marks in her tan skin.

He spread her legs a bit, allowing more access to her center. He circled her clit once more, allowing his digits to briefly dip into her opening before trailing back down to that bundle of nerves. Solas had her arching back into his hand and he hadn’t even begun. His fingers left her and before Galaidriel had time to protest, his mouth replaced them.

His tongue assaulted her opening, thrusting in and tasting her. Solas groaned into her, sliding his tongue deeper inward and dragging it along her walls. He brought his tongue downward to her clit, tracing sigils and ancient letters against it until it was peaking out of the hood from arousal.

Her slick dripped from his chin as he stopped just as she was nearing the brink. She growled in frustration as he stood, flipping her over finally and pressing her back to the bed. Her hands still firmly tied behind her back. He leaned over her, staring at her lust filled eyes. Before he could do or say anything she dragged her tongue over his chin and lips, licking her own slick off of him. Solas growled, capturing her lips and tangling their tongues together.

Tasting herself in his mouth made her head swim with lust. She sucked his tongue and his lower lip, savoring the taste as he undid the ties to his own trousers. He stood up then and his member sprung out, already dripping with precum. Galaidriel squirmed at the sight, feeling herself throb with desire. Solas took hold of himself, teasing the tip along her opening and bumping against her clit.

Galaidriel canted her hips upwards to try and get him to slip inside. He admonished her with a quiet tisk. She let out a shaky breath, as he did it again, teasing her to no end. She wasn’t going to beg. She _wouldn't_ beg for him to take her. She stared him down, glaring at her with all the willpower she could muster.

And then he pushed in.

Slowly, with purpose. He wanted her to feel every inch as he pushed in, to drive her insane with how slow he was going. Galaidriel throbbed against his thickness, causing his hips to jerk. He growled and thrust his hips the rest of the way, connecting with her and making her gasp sharply.

Their dance was fast and rough. His hips slammed into hers, hands slipped under her shirt and gripping onto her waist and hips in a bruising grasp. She bucked against him, making him go deeper within her. Solas leaned over her, marking her collar and neck, whispering lost elvish into her ear. She replied brokenly, between gasping breaths.

He was animalistic, passionate as he took her. She neared her end again, hips stuttering as she tried to keep up. She tightened around him, arching unintentionally as he rolled his hips against her. His fingers slipped between them, circling her dripping folds and stimulating her clit. She mewled, biting her lip as she pressed against him as much as she could.

She let out a stuttered gasp as she came, hard. Waves of pleasure crested over her as he rutted through her orgasm, clenching around him over and over again. She breathed deeply, trying to get air back to her brain as he continued to thrust into her roughly, determined to reach his own end.

He straightened himself to stand fully, holding her thighs as he pounded into her, drawing a long continuous moan from her, broken by each hard connection of their hips. She could feel the build up again, coming quickly after her first. Solas could feel her tightening again, and he groaned her name, falling over her, elbows on either side of her head as he buried his face into her neck.

He released into her, burying himself as far as he could and she came again, letting out a gasping moan as she milked his cock. Her core clenched around him, catching every drop, his warmth filling her. It spilled out around his cock, dripping and mixing with her own fluid. 

They lay there a moment before he pulled out, going to the washbasin and obtaining a rag. He cleaned her first, taking great care not to press too hard on her abused folds. She stared at him silently, mind cloudy. After cleaning himself off and securing his trousers he pulled her up into a sitting position.

Solas untied her wrists gently, watching her carefully to make sure she was okay. He pulled her to his chest as she sat down, and she let him.

“I’m still going to the countryside next week."

**Author's Note:**

> Lavellan is stubborn and Solas is frustrated and they will inevitably break up anyway. They're no good for each other. OH WELL.


End file.
